Arista
Princess Arista is a fictional character and mermaid princess who first appeared in the 1989 Disney film ''The Little Mermaid''. She is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Athena. She was voiced by a different voice actor in each of her appearances. She was voiced by Kimmy Robertson for her debut, by Mary Kay Bergman in the television series, and by Grey DeLisle in the prequel film. Background Arista has a red tail with a matching seashell bikini top. She has a long, pale blonde hair tied in a sloppy ponytail, and ice blue eyes. Out of all of King Triton's daughters, she is the most beautiful, even more beautiful than Ariel. In the musical and extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the fifth daughter of King Triton. She is given a distinct personality in the television series, where she is shown as having a conflict of ideals with the adventurous Ariel. In the prequel film, she is instead shown to often argue with Aquata. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' At the beginning of the film, Arista appears during the song "Daughters of Triton" singing with her sisters. Out of her other sisters, Arista was the third one to be introduced. Afterwards she appears in the dressing room alongside her other sisters when Ariel comes out humming, Arista was surprised. She was last seen at Ariel and Eric's wedding waving goodbye to Ariel. Arista doesn't really have big lines like she does in Ariel's beginning, she only speaks in the beginning of the film. ''The Little Mermaid'' (TV series) Arista's most important appearance is in the episode "Beached". This episode shows that she and Ariel are prone to fighting, such that Triton "beaches" or grounds them both from attending a carnival with the rest of the family. When two gators attempt to steal the royal treasure, Arista and Ariel have to work together despite their constant arguing to protect the castle. Arista confesses that she always secretly envied Ariel's adventurous lifestyle. In the episode "Trident True", when she tries to put on her lipstick, she gets upset by having too much of it. She is the only sister who appears in the episode "Against the Tide", where she states that Ariel has brought bad luck to Atlantica by rescuing a "Bad Luck Creature". ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' Attina makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' In the prequel film, Arista is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother dies in an accident, Arista, like her sisters, is raised very strictly by their governess, Marina Del Rey. Arista is shown to have a difficult relationship with Aquata. The two are prone to arguing, and she is known for borrowing Aquata's things without asking. She is the first of her sisters to ask Ariel if she can come along to the Catfish Club. She quickly discovers a passion for playing music, and towards the end of the film joins the Catfish Club Band. Other Appearances In the Broadway musical, she is portrayed by Cathryn Basile, with bright red hair with a big flower in it, a teal tail and a red seashell bra. Trivia *Her name is derived from the word "aristocrat".﻿﻿ Gallery fight.jpg|Aquata and Arista fighting. beached59.jpg|Ariel and Ariel arguing Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Females Category:Heroines